Bringing Something to the Table
by deliriousmonkey
Summary: Late night talks turn a little cheesy -ONE SHOT-


**Hey all,**

 **For now this is just a one shot, let me know what you think. Also just a quick disclaimer to let you know that I don't own the show or any of the characters.**

 **Thank you! :)**

It was late when the clicking of heels roused Ezra from his sleep. He blinks his eyes open and tries to take in his surrounding but darkness has encased the small apartment. The sound of a key turning in the lock grabs his attention, but before he can even get the chance to sit up Aria slips through the front door and smiles when she spots him in bed. 'Don't bother sitting up babe, it's just me.' She quickly makes her way over to the bed to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. 'Go back to sleep, I'm just getting changed and I'll join you.' Ezra smiles up at her. 'I'll keep the bed warm for you.' He gives her a wink as Aria leans down and gives him a final kiss before heading into the bathroom.

As soon as the door is shut she quickly makes her way over the medicine cabinet to find what she had hid only hours earlier. 'You can do this Aria, Ezra loves you no matter what' she keeps replaying the same words over and over in her head. It's the same thing she's been telling herself all day trying to build up some courage. She finally finds the box she was looking for right where she had hidden it, behind the tampons and hair spray. She looks down to the pink pregnancy test box in her hands. How did they let this happen? She's only just moved in a couple of weeks ago. Aria allows a smiles to cross her face as she thinks about her first night after her official move in. Honestly that is probably the exact reason how this had happened. She quickly opens the box. No time like the present it's just like ripping a band aid off.

After taking the test she places it on the counter as she takes a seat on the closed toilet lid. As she sits there she starts thinking about how much this will change their lives and how they aren't ready for something like this. However, images of chubby cheeks, locks or brown hair and Ezra's blue eyes on a tiny little face start to invade and take over her thoughts as a smile makes it way to her face. She's quickly broken from her thought by a light tapping on the door. 'Are you alright in there? You've been in there for a while now.' She quickly stands up and makes her way to the door to poke her head out. 'I'm fine, I'll be just a few more minutes. You don't have to wait up babe, you must be tired.' He smiles at her. 'I know I don't have to, but I want to. I miss you.' He pouts at her. 'I haven't seen you since this morning.' She brings her hand to his face. 'I'll be quick. Plus, aren't you meant to be keeping that bed warm for me?' Ezra chuckles as he bends to give Aria a soft kiss on the forehead. 'Yes, ma'am' He turns and makes his way back to the bed.

Aria quickly shuts the door and makes her way over to the sink. She stops. She can't look at it. Not just yet. She takes a breath, there are so many things running through her head. Can they really do this? Is this actually happening? Even with all these thoughts she just can't nub that feeling in the bottom of her stomach that feels a lot like hope. She takes one more deep breath then gingerly reaches for the test. By this point there is a slight shake in her hands. There it is, her future displayed as two bold lines staring back at her on a stick. Her cheeks start to hurt and she realises it's because she is smiling so much. She quickly frowns. Is she supposed to be happy? They aren't ready for a baby. They only just moved in together, aren't you supposed to be married first then have kids? She smiles to herself. They've never done anything the conventional way so why start now. She puts the test in the bin and washes her hands before grabbing her clothes to get changed.

The door to the bathroom creaks opens and light flows into the once dark room. Ezra looks up to see Aria entering the room sporting his Hollis shirt, one of her favourites. She shuffles across the short distance from the door to the bed and dives into her spot next to Ezra. He laughs at her as she starts getting under the blankets and takes her place next to him to curl up. He put his arm around her and leans down to lay a kiss in her hair. 'I was beginning to think you fell in' She chuckled and shook her head. He smiled, her laugh was one of his favourite sounds in the world. He looked down at Aria nestled against him, it's moments like these, quiet nights at home with her that made him think more and more about his future. He couldn't imagine life without her in it.

'What are you thinking so hard about up there?' She lazily lifts her arm up and ruffles his hair. He smiles the type of smile that is reserved just for her. 'Just about how much I love you and how happy I am that I managed to trick you into moving in with me.' She blushes and just like that any qualms she had just minutes before are gone. He always knows exactly what to say. 'No tricks were necessary babe, there is no where I would rather be than right here with you… God that sounded so cheesy, I'm turning into you.' Ezra dropped his mouth opened in mock shock 'Hey! You love all my cheesy goodness.' Aria laughs 'I do, I just like to leave all the cheesiness up to you. I've got to let you bring something to the table. Your contribution looks a little bare next to my good looks, great sense of humour and my ability to put up with you.' He chuckles. 'How do I even compete with that? Should I cook something up for the table? That's got to gain me some points right?' Aria laughs 'I've seen you cook. We'd be lucky if we still have the table after you set fire to the apartment' They both chuckle. Aria looks at Ezra, there's no doubt in her mind that she loves this man. He is who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She grabs his hand and places it on her stomach. 'How about we leave the cooking to me? I've already got a bun cooking' She watches his face hoping to pick up any hints to what he may be feeling. His face is stoic and Aria starts to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Maybe this wasn't the best time maybe she should have eased him into this. 'What?' She's broken from her thoughts by his voice. 'I'm pregnant… Please say something.' Aria's eyes start to prickle with tears that are slowly starting to fall. Ezra raises his hand to her cheek and swipes his thumb to wipe away her tears. He smiles at her. 'In that case, I think the bun is a perfect addition to the table.' Aria smiles as she looks up at him 'I love you' He kisses her chastely ' I love you too' he moves his hand towards her stomach 'I love you both' The moment is broken a moment later when a yawn escapes Aria's mouth. Ezra chuckles. 'I think it's bedtime.'

They lay down and within second they are wrapped in the other's embrace. 'I know you're going to stress about and over think this.' He rubs his hand across her still flat stomach. 'But don't, I'm over the moon about this. I know there's lots to think about but honestly I've never been happier than I am right now. We're going to be a family.' Aria tilts her head to look at him. 'I'm not stressing as much as I think I should be. I'm so happy that I know that I should be stressing and overthinking but I can't I already love them so much already.' He closes the gap between them and kisses her until they are interrupted by Aria yawning. 'Let's get some sleep and talk more in the morning.' It takes only a few minutes until they are both on the brink of sleep. 'Just to be clear though I may be a terrible cook but I think I deserve some credit for this contribution' Aria smiled. Yep, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
